The invention relates to a method for authorization of the use of a motor vehicle, which has at least a first antenna and a second antenna, wherein the first antenna and the second antenna are physically separated from each other in space, by a portable identification encoder, which has an identification encoder antenna. The motor vehicle is preferably a two-wheeled or four-wheeled motor vehicle.
In such a known method it is desirable to further improve the method against manipulation.
An object of the invention consists in the provision of a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle, with improved protection against manipulation.
This object is achieved by a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle having the features of the independent method claim. Advantageous configurations of the method according to the invention are the subject matter of the dependent method claims.